


Always Here for You

by eeveelutiontrainer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveelutiontrainer/pseuds/eeveelutiontrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune's crisis goes surprisingly well, thanks to one Pyrrha Nikos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> because I am a sucker for both arkos and noah's arc  
> (also, pyrrha is not dead, what are you talking about. everything is fine.)

Pyrrha knew something was bothering Jaune when he started making excuses about not wanting to leave their dorm room. 

It seemed, however, she wasn't the only one who noticed. Ren had picked up on Jaune's mood fairly quickly, and had herded Nora out for sparring after a silent exchange with Pyrrha. He knew Jaune was more likely to open up to Pyrrha than anyone else on the team.

Jaune didn't appear to notice or care when Ren and Nora left, instead lounging on his bed, reading the newest X-ray and Vav comic. Pyrrha didn't fail to see how he gripped the pages tighter than normal, and how his eyes didn't move across the page. They had the vacant appearance of someone who was deep in thought. 

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked gently. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Jaune jerked up into a sitting position, dropping his comic beside him on the bed. "Whaaat?" he scoffed. "I'm fine."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, more sternly, "I'm here to help you."

Jaune sighed, slumping his shoulders. "It's stupid," he mumbled. 

Pyrrha sat down beside Jaune on his bed, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Come on, Jaune, you know I don't care how stupid you think your problem is."

Jaune fidgeted awkwardly, refusing to meet Pyrrha's gaze. "I'm just, uh, confused?" he started, unsure. 

"What about?" Pyrrha prompted. 

"Okay, so, you know Neptune, right?"

"Yes," Pyrrha said. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I – I don't? I mean, I didn't. I mean, I don't know!" Jaune groaned. "He just, he keeps giving me these looks, the same kind he gives his team, and the same kind he gave Weiss when they first met."

"He likes you," Pyrrha realized. 

Jaune buried his face in his hands. "Don't say that!" he said, his voice muffled by his hands. 

Pyrrha smiled. "He does! You said it yourself, the way he looks at you is the same as other people he's into."

Jaune flushed to the tips of his ears and mumbled something unintelligible into his hands. 

"So?" Pyrrha teased, nudging Jaune with her elbow. "Do you like him too?"

She almost felt that she should be jealous, but instead she was pleased. The fact that someone else could see Jaune for the amazing person he was made her happy, especially because Jaune was constantly struggling with his own self-worth. 

"I can't, though, that wouldn't make sense," Jaune said, shaking Pyrrha out of her thoughts. "I can't like him when I love you!"

"Jaune, I know," Pyrrha said, cupping his face with her hand and turning his head so he was looking at her. "I love you too. But I need you to understand that if you do like Neptune, it's okay, and I won't love you any less, just as I know you won't love me any less because of it."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Jaune protested. "How can I feel the same about both of you–?"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha interrupted, laughing. "You're too worked up about this. You need to understand that it's okay."

"You're not mad?" Jaune said in a small voice. 

Pyrrha kissed him. She smiled against his lips as she felt him relax and move his lips against hers. She pulled away after a few moments, resting her forehead against his. 

"Like I said," Pyrrha murmured, rubbing a hand in circles on Jaune's back in an effort to further calm him. "It's okay, and if you want to pursue Neptune, by all means do. Don't think things have to change between us if you do."

They remained like that for a while, Jaune leaning against Pyrrha's shoulder, and Pyrrha rhythmically running her hand along Jaune's back. He relaxed into her. Pyrrha could almost feel his mood shift. 

"Pyrrha?" Jaune whispered.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I think I like Neptune, too."

"I'm proud of you for realizing that."

"Thanks."

"Of course, Jaune. I'm always here for you."


End file.
